kaiserreich_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermann Goring
Hermann Goring (AKA King Leopold II reincarnation) is the current head of the Alldeutscher Verband. Post Weltkrieg period After the Weltkrieg Goring remained in the ''Luftstreitkräfte, ''being promoted to the rank of Generalmajors, altought he did ocassionaly sell his service as a private pilot, one of his clients being Eric Count von Rosen, in whose employ he met his future wife Karin Fock. During this time he also met with Viktoria Luise, who would later grow to be his arch-nemesis. In 1926 he and his wife, both fierce nationalists, relocated to the United Baltic Dutchy Entry into National Populism While Goring was living in UBD he met and was influenced by the local AV chapter, thus marking his entry into National Populism. He had many common ideas with National Populism, as he has always been a supporter of Grossdeutschland and as a Bavarian he was never a fan of Prussian aristocracy. He also encountered Anti Semitism with his group and altought he was qouted saying "I like everything in the AV except anti-semitism". As time passed he became more influenced by Rudolf Hess' speeches and various anti-semitic literature given out by the AV. In 1929 he was involved in an attack on native farms where he was wounded. He was recalled to Germany and fired from the air force, but this did not break Goring, but on the contrary it made him a hero of the Germans. In Germany he positioned himself within the leadership of AV, meeting Rudolf Hess, Otto and Gregor Strasser and even Prince August Wilhelm. Statthalter Goring His charisma soon helped him achive a political career, he earned a seat on the Reichstag as the representative of Bavaria and used his position to spread National Populism in Germany. Fearing this Wilhelm II appointed him the Statthalter of Deutsch-Mittelafrika, effectively an exile post, but Goring eagerly embraced it. In his carreer he helped end native revolts and improved the economy with methods that were questionable at best. While he effectively reinstuted slavery (using various legal loopholes to get unpunished) with the natives the White settlers supported him as he gave them better lives. He also worked on spreading National Populism in the region, founding the DAP, the African branch of the AV. However his policies were not liked by all and SPD regularly tried to get him fired and trialed, failing every time, as Wilhelm II once put it, "Germany remembers his heroes". However he often conflicted with Wilhelm II's daughter, Viktoria Luise, who he belived was secretly Syndicalist and a vanguard of the Judeo-Syndicalist revolution, no doubt inspired by Rudolf Hess and even Viktoria's own brother. This also led to Wilhelm II disliking Goring, despite him approving his successful invasion of Portugese colonies. Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer Goring's ultimate test of abilities came during Operation Valkyrie, German attempt to destroy the AV. He used the opportunity to declare independence, proclaiming himself "Fuhrer" of Deutsch-AfrikaReich and giving sanctuary to all NatPops being prosecuted in Germany.He crowned August Wilhelm as "Kaiser", but made him completely subservient to him, secretly stating "Ludendorff, I have outdone you" (refering to the Ludendorff dictatorship). He went on to form a unity government with Otto's Strasserits, which he maintains is the "legitimate German government in exile". During this time he made a friendship with JFC Fuller, who influenced Goring with his own brand of anti-semitism. After winning the Mittelafrika War for Independence he made an alliance with the Ottomans, which later expanded with the entry of Russia. He would conquer Ethiopia and Somalia to solidify his hold on the region. He also survived an assasination attempt by the Afrikan Socialist League, the fact he uses often when justifying brutal oppressions. Currently he is having talks with Reichskanzler von Lettow Vorbeck about potential unification, but personally is doubtful of its success. For now is trying to solidify his reputatiton in Bavaria and prepare for the eventual return on the mainland Back in the Mainland Despite everyone's expectations the reunification treaty was a success. In exchange for a position in the German government and the legalization of Alldeutsche Verband Goring reintegrated Deutsch-AfrikaReich into the German Empire. Otto Strasser was made the new Statthalter, as to ensure Goring has a backup plan in case German Empire tried to purge him again. He has already started working on economic programs, but only time will tell how much will he as a National Populist will co-operate with a Market Liberal governmentCategory:Characters Category:Göring Characters